Sonic DTD
by CrunchySushiRoll
Summary: Sonic DayToDay, a adventure series featuring the Sonic the hedgehog main cast. Focusing mainly on the trio, Sonic,Tails and Knuckles. Other Characters - Amy Rose/Shadow/Cream/Cheese/Rouge/Team Chaotix, and of course, Eggman.


Sonic ran into the last robot, destroying it without really trying.Smoke rose in the air as the Chaos emerald dropped.Sonic and Knuckles both stared at Eggman, waiting for his next move..

 **Knuckles-** Is he gonna do anything?

 **Sonic-** Hey Eggman! Are you gonna do anything?!

Eggman scowled in response and flew into the distance with his Egg-mobile.Knuckles turned to look at sonic frowning."That was too easy for my liking.."

 **Sonic-** Nothing pleases you in the first place, Knuckles.

Knuckles rolled his eyes.Sonic smiled, because annoying Knucklehead always put him in a good mood.

 **Knuckles-** I know you're probably too stupid to understand, but what do you think is wrong here, Sonic?

 **Sonic-** The fact that you called me stupid, perhaps.

 **Knuckles-** Ugh. What I mean is, he just left the chaos emerald there,for us to take it..

 **Sonic-** It's a chaos emerald. Shouldn't we be glad?

 **Knuckles-** Ah,but it's not that simple! It's an emerald for sure, but it's definitely not pure!

Sonic couldn't help but laugh at that one. "Nice one Knerples."

 **Knuckles-** Thanks! Wait a second-

 **Sonic-** Moving on, let's get this thing to Tails, Shall we?

Before Knuckles could react properly, Sonic was halfway to Tails' workshop. "Lord that hedgehog.."

\--TAILS' WORKSHOP--

 **Tails-** Just beat it! Beat it, beat it,beat it! No one wants to be defeated! Show em how funky,strong is your fight. It doesn't matter,who's wrong or right...

Yes, Tails was happily singing 'Beat It', by the king of pop himself. Unfortunately for Tails, Sonic was there to witness this. "Am I interrupting something?..." Sonic asked. Tails quickly turned of his radio and tore of his party Afro. Tails was obviously quite embarrassed. "I'll pay you ten dollars if you keep quiet about this, I beg of you!"

 **Sonic-** Wow Tails, did you really think I'd tell people about this?

Tails was honestly surprised.

 **Sonic-** You know me so well!

Without warning, Knuckles burst through the door. "I've caught up with you Son-" He noticed Tails was wearing a disco outfit, and began laughing so hard his throat hurt. "I thought you didn't chuckle.." Pouted Tails whilst unzipping his suit. "I'm-HAHA-sorry Tails! It's just so dumb!" Tails hung his head in embarrassment. "Can we please change the subject?"he said quietly. Sonic grinned. "No we'd rather laugh at you all day." Sonic had a habit of teasing him and Knuckles. Knuckles took a few breaths to stop laughing and looked at Tails. "Sorry man. Just ignore Sonic. We actually have something to show you." Knuckles held out the chaos emerald to Tails.

 **Tails-** I'm guessing somethings wrong with this emerald.

 **Knuckles-** I sense an odd aura from it. It doesn't seem like the other chaos emeralds. Sonic I thought you could purify it.

Tails carefully took the chaos emerald from Knuckles' giant hands."You may be right.." He said while eyeing the emerald suspiciously. Sonic folded his arms. "So what's wrong with it? How can you tell?"

 **Tails-** It has a odd black aura around it. I'm not sure what caused it though.

 **Knuckles-** Eggman must've had something to do with this...

 **Sonic-**..Maybe Egghead was hoping I'd go super while it was still like this..

 **Tails-** We can't be sure until I test it. There's soda on the coffe table,help yourselves.

Knuckles and Sonic made their way to the couch As Tails placed the emerald on a scanner. Just as he did this, the black aura grew and the scanner rates went up to a thousand in a matter of seconds, causing a machine malfunction and a small explosion.

 **Sonic-** WHAT ON MOBIUS WAS THAT?!

 **Knuckles-** HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO KNOW?!

"AHHHHH!!!" Sonic and Knuckles swung their heads in the direction of the noise, revealing a quite unpleasant scene.

 **Sonic-** "TAILS! BUDDY!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
